tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepy Time in Jump City/Transcript
Prologue: Downtown Jump City Some fire fighters have just finished putting out some fire flames and Mumbo shows up. Mumbo: "And now, I, the amazing Mumbo, will put all of you in a deep slumber." Mumbo: "Presto sleepo." Mumbo's magic powers puts all of the Jump City citizens in a deep slumber. Inside TeenTitans Headquarters Sirens Wailing Beast Boy: "Hey, check this out, you guys, the entire city town's in a deep slumber." Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me!" The 7 Teen Titans team members head on out to fight against Mumbo and break the sleeping curse. Fade to a black screen........ [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Battle fight in the downtown city streets Raven: "Mumbo," Terra: "we meet again." Robin: "Titans, go!" The 7 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Mumbo. Robin: (launching his exploding discs) "Hiyah!" Starfire: (shooting her Starbolts) "Hiyah!" Cyborg: (shooting out his lasers) "Take this and that!" Beast Boy transforms from a tyrannosaurus to a gorilla to a cheetah and begins attacking Mumbo as well. Raven: "Think about some real powerful magic, Mumbo." Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers defend themselves against Mumbo's powers, but Mumbo blocks them. Mumbo: "Nice try, Titans, now get a load of this 1." Mumbo: (pointing his wand right near Starfire's face) "Presto sleepo." Mumbo's magic powers puts Starfire in a deep slumber. Robin: "Starfire! no!" Raven: "Oh my word!" Beast Boy: "You're gonna pay for this, Mumbo," Terra: "you're really gonna pay for this," Optimo: "everybody's in a deep slumber 'cause of you," Raven: "it's gonna be the final thing you'll always do around here." Robin: "We gotta get her back to the tower, follow me, Titans." The 7 Teen Titans team members bring the sleeping Starfire back to Teen Titans Headquarters. Back inside Teen Titans Headquarters Starfire's now on the sofa. Cyborg: "Just let me get it straight, if only I can handle it." Robin: "She appears to be put in a deep slumber just like everybody in Jump City." Beast Boy: "How exactly are we gonna wake her and everybody up?" Terra: "It's very simple, all we gotta do is track down Mumbo, fight him down and break the sleeping curse." Robin: "Terra's absolutely right, we must track him down, (he turns right over to Cyborg and Raven), Cyborg and Raven, you guys stay right with Starfire while me, Beast Boy, Terra and Optimo head on down to track down Mumbo and his whereabouts." The 4 Teen Titans team members head on out to track down Mumbo. The super villains' lair Slade is watching the entire screen...... Slade: "So the Titans are off to track down 1 of my henchman, I'm quite surprised about this, but not for long." Back outside the Jump City streets The 3 Teen Titans team members confront Mumbo. Terra: "Mumbo," Robin: "we finally caught you!" Beast Boy: "After him!" The 4 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Mumbo. Mumbo: "No! stop! it's not what you think it is!" Terra's geo-kinetic powers cause a giant empty plant pot to fall right on Mumbo and knock him out. Beast Boy: "Well that takes extra care of him." Robin: "Now all we need to do is wait for everybody including Starfire to awaken." Suddenly, all of the Jump City residents begin waking up from their deep slumber and Starfire awakens as well too. Yawning Starfire sits right up on the sofa. Starfire: "Where am I and how exactly did I get here?" Cyborg: "Starfire, you're awake," Raven: "it's all thanks to the other Titans knocking Mumbo out." Robin, Beast Boy and Terra walk right back into the living room where Starfire, Raven and Cyborg are standing. Robin: "Well, Starfire, it sure is good to see you awake again," Beast Boy: "and no longer under Mumbo's powerful sleeping spell." Starfire: "I know that, you guys, it is wonderful to be awake and kicking again." Cyborg: "Let's promise not to let anybody get put in a deep slumber ever again." Robin: "Good point." Fade to a black screen...... End Production Credits Credits Music In Background Directed by Michael Chang Written by David Slack Voice Cast Members Credits Scott Menville as Robin (voice) Beast Boy (off screen): T-E-E-N '' ''T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans let's go' Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) Beast Boy (continued, off screen): T-E-E-N Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) T-I-T-A-N-S Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) Teen Titans Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) let's go Beast Boy (off screen): T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) Beast Boy (continued, off screen) Teen Titans Ron Pearlman as Slade (voice) Beast Boy (off screen): let's go Tom Kenny as Mumbo (voice) Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts